Le plus beau métier du monde
by LaSilvana
Summary: Que ce soit dans ce qu'ils vivent auprès de leurs élèves ou de leurs collègues, les professeurs en ont, des choses à raconter... Recueil d'OS.
1. Vision d'avenir

Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre des 24H du FoF organisées à l'occasion du premier anniversaire du forum, sur le thème « monde ». Le FoF est un espace de discussion pour tous les francophones de FFnet, où l'on peut discuter, s'amuser, jouer, demander de l'aide ou des conseils… Pour plus de précision, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou trouver le lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : l'est pas à moi, l'univers HP... Je l'emprunte juste quelques instants à JKR.

* * *

><p>On avait toujours dit de Filius Flitwick qu'il était émotif et sensible. C'était bien vrai, d'ailleurs. Nul n'aurait osé affirmer le contraire, surtout pas lui-même. En outre, physiquement, il n'était guère très impressionnant. Vu sous cet angle, être professeur et faire face à une horde d'élèves déchaînés ne semblait donc pas être le meilleur plan de carrière qui soit.<p>

Mais les apparences étaient parfois bien trompeuses. Sa petite taille et ses airs angéliques ne l'avaient jamais empêché de devenir un duelliste redoutable, que ses adversaires avaient renoncé à sous-estimer très rapidement.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il était devenu professeur, il avait craint des difficultés pour se faire respecter de ses élèves. Il avait bien conscience que de prime abord, il ne semblait ni imposant, ni charismatique, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse constituer un atout.

Il était arrivé à son premier cours avec le sourire, prêt à se montrer ouvert et compréhensif à l'égard de ces futurs adultes. Il avait l'intention de les écouter, de les guider. Il s'était refusé d'interpréter négativement les regards mi-moqueurs, mi-calculateurs des élèves qui le fixaient pendant qu'il parlait.

Mais bientôt, il n'avait plus pu ignorer le chahut, de plus en plus évident, jusqu'à en devenir presque humiliant. Tous, même les plus sages, finissaient par quitter leur place comme bon leur semblait ; certains le regardaient de haut, signifiant ainsi clairement que même face à de jeunes adolescents, les élèves dépassaient déjà le maître en terme de carrure ; d'autres lui parlaient avec une condescendance insupportable, comme si c'était lui l'enfant dont il fallait s'occuper.

Il avait cherché à rétablir son autorité par le dialogue, persuadé que les jeunes avaient besoin que l'on mette des mots sur les choses, convaincu qu'ils respecteraient davantage une explication calme qu'une fermeté nette et sans appel. Mais force était de constater que mêler son idéal à la réalité n'était pas si facile.

Filius ne se souvenait plus exactement à quel moment il s'était mis en colère, mais c'était certainement peu après la rentrée des classes. Il n'avait pas calculé son coup. Il n'avait rien prévu, ça lui était simplement venu comme ça. Il avait des grands dans son cours, sixième ou septième année. Comme d'habitude, il régnait dans sa salle un véritable foutoir. Il savait que Minerva McGonagall enseignait non loin de là. Elle devait probablement tout entendre et cette simple idée lui était insupportable. Sa collègue, à plusieurs reprises, lui avait demandé sèchement s'il avait besoin d'aide et l'avait regardé avec son inimitable air pincé lorsqu'il lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il en serait définitivement terminé de son autorité s'il se faisait aider par un autre professeur.

Il avait frappé auprès des leaders. Deux garçons qui se servaient de leurs baguettes pour se lancer des boulettes de parchemins, sous les rires et encouragements de leurs camarades. Il avait visé une boulette en plein vol, et lui avait fait prendre feu sous le regard effrayé et ébahi des deux agitateurs et de leurs nombreux spectateurs. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il avait fait grossir la boule de feu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment proche du visage des élèves statufiés pour que ça les impressionne ou leur fasse un peu peur.

Lorsque, passé l'instant de surprise, tous s'étaient finalement tournés vers lui dans le silence le plus total, il avait explosé. Il n'avait pas crié, mais avait fait passer tout son agacement dans son ton. Et pour une fois, personne n'avait ri de sa voix fluttée. Tous contemplaient sa tête haute, son regard flamboyant et sa baguette encore levée avec détermination. Tous, à ce moment-là, s'étaient souvenus que leur professeur avait été champion de duel avant d'affronter des gamins en mal de sensation. Et tous, à ce moment-là, avaient compris que la réputation de leur professeur dans ce domaine était loin d'être volée.

Bien sûr, tout ne s'était pas arrangé aussi facilement par la suite. La magie n'était pas toujours d'une grande aide. Sorciers ou moldus, tout professeur de la création se retrouvait confronté aux mêmes difficultés lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire respecter la discipline à des jeunes qui n'aspiraient qu'à la transgression.

Toutefois, les choses s'étaient considérablement arrangées. Il avait dû s'affirmer bien d'autres fois encore, mais ça faisait partie du jeu. Et aujourd'hui, aucun élève n'osait davantage se moquer de lui que de Minerva McGonagall, ce qui en disait long sur le chemin parcouru.

A présent, il pouvait rire des mésaventures liées à sa petite taille avec ses élèves sans craindre de s'enfoncer. A présent, il pouvait se placer de leur côté et prendre leur défense sans perdre sa légitimité d'enseignant à leurs yeux.

Et, aujourd'hui, le professeur Flitwick bénissait son métier. Déjà il y a trois ans, lorsque cet imposteur de Lockhart avait été nommé professeur, Filius et ses collègues s'en étaient donné à cœur joie pour le mettre en difficultés et l'évincer. Tant qu'à faire ils avaient choisi d'en rire, au cours d'une année qui avait été pour le moins éprouvante. Mais, il se souvient qu'à l'époque, sa principale satisfaction avait été de s'apercevoir que les élèves n'étaient pas dupes de la vantardise de ce bellâtre, pour la plupart d'entre eux en tout cas. Les jeunes filles fleur bleue de moins de treize ans avaient bien un petit faible pour son sourire charmeur, mais ça, c'était plus attendrissant que désespérant.

Et puis, là, à l'aube d'une période sombre, Filius avait étonnamment foi en l'avenir. Tous les enseignants de Poudlard se soutenaient pour tenir tête à Dolorès Ombrage, et cette solidarité lui donnait des ailes malgré la discipline dictatoriale en place et l'annonce du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais surtout, surtout, l'opposition des élèves, qu'elle soit discrète ou frontale, était tellement formidable !

Il fallait les observer, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Des regards fiers et durs, des airs méprisants à souhait, des ricanements moqueurs… Les plus timides ou les plus faibles n'avaient jamais été aussi soutenus par leurs camarades, les plus effacés ou les plus sages n'avaient jamais paru si vivants… Leur attitude avait de quoi mettre du baume au cœur.

C'était beau à voir, la conscientisation de la jeunesse. Et tant que cette jeunesse capable de se soulever et de se révolter existerait, Filius serait optimiste pour le devenir du monde.

* * *

><p>Tout commentaire est bien reçu par la maison, et en plus, c'est gratuit. Alors, n'hésitez plus !<p> 


	2. Naissance d'un maître

Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre des 24H du FoF organisées à l'occasion du premier anniversaire du forum, sur le thème « naissance ». Le FoF est un espace de discussion pour tous les francophones de FFnet, où l'on peut discuter, s'amuser, jouer, demander de l'aide ou des conseils… Pour plus de précision, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou trouver le lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : toujours patamoi, à JKR...

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall se souvenait parfaitement de son malaise lorsque Severus Rogue avait intégré l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard.<p>

Elle avait été son professeur peu de temps auparavant, et elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce garçon chétif d'une pâleur maladive. Le revoir quelques années après l'avait amenée à se sentir relativement mal.

En effet, elle qui avait la réputation méritée d'être juste et impartiale quelque soit la maison de l'élève, avait rétrospectivement l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'elle aurait dû pour protéger le gosse qu'il était alors.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils étaient parfois mauvais, souvent hautains et presque toujours insolents, mais ils étaient également drôles (quand ils ne cherchaient pas à blesser), entiers et courageux, ce qui les lui rendait particulièrement sympathiques. La fougue avec laquelle ils défendaient leurs idéaux et la loyauté avec laquelle ils soutenaient les leurs était quelque chose que Minerva ne pouvait que valoriser chez ses lions sots. Et, bien qu'elle ait toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire respecter son autorité, elle éprouvait pourtant beaucoup de tendresse pour les rebelles et les frondeurs.

Alors, lorsqu'ils martyrisaient Severus Rogue, Minerva ne pouvait pas approuver, évidemment. D'ailleurs, elle remplissait son rôle. Elle leur faisait la morale et les punissait. De leur côté, Black et Potter l'écoutaient en acquiesçant, et Minerva pense très sincèrement que ce n'était pas un respect de façade, même s'ils recommençaient les mêmes idioties dès le lendemain.

Peut-être que remplir son rôle ne suffisait pas. Peut-être que Black et Potter l'auraient écoutée plus avant, et qu'elle avait raté l'occasion de leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Peut-être qu'elle avait sous-estimé la souffrance de Severus Rogue, et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû considérer la bêtise de l'adolescence à la légère. Ce n'était pas comme si l'humiliation des plus faibles était quelque chose qu'elle tolérait, en plus.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait vu arriver Severus en ce premier septembre 1981, elle n'avait su comment se positionner. L'équipe de Poudlard était relativement stable, aussi, tous ceux qui devenaient ses collègues avaient auparavant été ses professeurs. Tous avaient été témoins de son statut d'élève mal aimé, et tous se seraient sentis honteux pour moins que ça.

Se fut donc sans surprise qu'ils le virent arriver, affichant un air sombre et revêche. Il les avait à peine gratifié d'un regard lorsque Dumbledore l'avait présenté, et il avait esquissé un mouvement de tête si infime que Minerva l'aurait manqué si elle n'avait pas attentivement scruté chacune de ses réactions.

Les jours qui suivirent, Severus ne se montrait que très rarement en salle des professeurs. Il ne parlait jamais, et ne répondait que par monosyllabes aux questions qui lui étaient posées, de sorte qu'il était impossible de savoir comment se passaient ses cours. Il gardait la tête baissée, son rideau de cheveux cachant presque complètement son visage. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et disparaissait aussitôt. Dès qu'il quittait la pièce, les conversations allaient bon train, et il fallait bien admettre que le scepticisme dominait parmi les enseignants de Poudlard. « Encore une excentricité de Dumbledore », soupiraient-ils tous avec fatalisme.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, Minerva commençait à comprendre comment il avait l'intention de s'en sortir. Il avait visiblement transformé sa rancœur en une intransigeance totale. Celui qu'elle voyait au milieu de la foule estudiantine n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec l'homme qui se présentait à eux dans la salle des professeurs. Celui-là n'essayait pas de se faire oublier, c'était tout l'inverse. Il n'évitait pas la conversation, mais recherchait au contraire toutes les situations visant à s'imposer.

Il ne regardait pas davantage Minerva lorsqu'il passait près d'elle, mais ne se privait pas en revanche de regarder les élèves qui semblaient vouloir le fuir à tout prix. Et pour cause ! Son regard n'avait tout simplement rien à voir avec celui d'une bête traquée que Minerva avait eu l'habitude de le voir arborer. Non, il était absolument noir et implacable.

Severus marchait d'un pas calculé, maîtrisant parfaitement son allure, semblant en permanence se montrer froid et agressif. Tout acte ou toute parole pouvait potentiellement déclencher un orage pour les élèves, et il leur parlait d'une voix si basse et lente qu'il ne pouvait que les intimider. Ses éternels robes noires tourbillonnantes renforçaient largement son effet, et ses répliques coupantes en avaient déjà fait pleurer plus d'un.

Puis, petit à petit, la crainte que Rogue faisait naître chez les élèves l'avait rendu confiant, et il osait de plus en plus s'affirmer auprès de ses collègues en tant que membre à part entière de l'équipe enseignante.

Et un jour, Minerva se dit qu'elle avait assisté sans le savoir à la naissance du Maître des potions. Le petit Severus amer et en mal de reconnaissance n'était plus. Il s'était construit un personnage pour se faire respecter, et l'avait désormais adopté comme une nouvelle peau.

Ce Maître des potions, Minerva avait découvert qu'elle l'estimait et l'appréciait sincèrement. Il avait des compétences magiques indéniables, beaucoup de connaissances et un réel savoir-faire. Qui plus est, Minerva aimait ses répliques cyniques et incisives, même lorsque celles-ci concernaient les gryffondors et qu'elle s'offusquait pour la forme.

Alors, certes, elle n'approuvait pas toujours ses méthodes d'enseignement, qui laissaient parfois supposer qu'il se vengeait de son passé sur des générations qui n'y pouvaient rien. D'un autre côté, elle lui trouvait des excuses : peut-être était-ce sa façon à lui de pousser les plus faibles à se surpasser ? Il était injuste c'est vrai, mais après tout, lui-même ne s'était-il pas endurci grâce ou à cause de l'injustice des autres ? Alors, physique ingrat ou piètres capacités en potions, la vie n'attendait pas de raisons valables pour vous tomber dessus…

Mais là, depuis quelques temps, Minerva avait de plus en plus de difficultés à cautionner son comportement. Car il n'était plus seulement injuste, il était ignoble. Il n'était plus seulement cassant, il était impardonnable.

Le personnage du Maître des potions était né il y a dix ans maintenant. Et il semblerait bien que l'arrivée de Harry Potter dans sa salle de classes, au début de cette année, l'ait précipité vers une longue et douloureuse crise d'adolescence…

* * *

><p>Un petit mot pour me donner votre avis ?<p> 


	3. Vasco Mata

Cet OS résulte du douzième challenge « des mots et des idées », organisé sur le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris). Il fallait placer les mots suivants que vous retrouverez en gras dans le texte : piranha, peur viscérale, pistolet, tolérance, glamour, faire avaler des couleuvres, fanfreluche, fakir.

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages HP appartiennent à JKR, seul le petit Vasco Mata est à moi ici.

Note 1 : je me suis longtemps demandée si je devais poster cet OS à part ou dans ce recueil. Il est plus long que les autres et n'a pas été écrit pour le même type d'exercice. Mais finalement, le sujet collait au recueil, et cet OS peut même être lié au précédent d'une certaine manière (bien qu'il soit un texte en lui-même pouvant être lu sans aucune autre base).

Note 2 : un grand merci à Wizzette pour son aide.

* * *

><p>« Capricorne : la conjonction de Vénus et Mercure présente dans votre signe ce mois-ci favorisera votre productivité au travail. Vous aurez l'impression qu'on vous en demande beaucoup en ce mois de septembre, mais ne soyez pas négatif, il s'agira d'un challenge que vous gagnerez à relever. Attention, toutefois, à ne pas devenir désagréable avec votre entourage. Ne soyez pas si centrés sur vous-mêmes, les autres pourront peut-être vous aider. Natifs du deuxième décan, si vous êtes célibataire, une rencontre aura lieu si vous gardez vos yeux et votre cœur ouverts… »<p>

Severus soupira. Tant d'inepties en si peu de mots… Il leva les yeux de son journal pour jeter un regard assassin à Chourave et Sinistra, qui bien sûr ne le virent pas, trop occupées à glousser à l'autre bout de la salle des professeurs. Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chourave passait son été dans sa famille moldue, et revenait à la veille du premier septembre avec des magasines tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, sur lesquels Sinistra s'empressait de se jeter. Pitoyable.

Capricorne… Son signe, en plus. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Et non, aucune conclusion hâtive ne pouvait être tirée de cet état de fait. Le souvenir lui était simplement revenu comme un flash, à l'entente de ce simple mot… Capricorne. Un souvenir qui remontait à ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie, lorsque Lily et lui était encore amis… Lily, qui adorait lire ces trucs et qui aimait en rire avec lui. Severus trouvait déjà cela stupide à l'époque, mais si ça faisait plaisir à Lily, alors il jouait le jeu, assis prêt d'elle dans leur bosquet favori. Le seul coin de verdure de leur quartier moldu gris et industriel, en réalité. « Un quartier tellement **glamour** », pensa Severus non sans une bonne dose d'ironie. Mais un quartier qu'il était venu à aimer, d'une certaine manière. Parce qu'il y retrouvait Lily tous les étés, loin des influences néfastes de Poudlard qui les éloignaient petit à petit l'un de l'autre durant l'année… Ils n'étaient jamais autant amis qu'en été. Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que… Non, non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Severus se força à se couper de toute pensée douloureuse en voulant retourner à sa lecture. Se faisant, il croisa le regard de Minerva, qui lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à se désespérer à l'entente de ces bêtises. Il tenta de replonger dans un article de la Gazette Du Sorcier, à propos d'un projet de loi visant à interdire la fabrication de certaines potions calmantes, jugées dangereuses en raison de la dépendance qu'elles pouvaient provoquer. Et évidemment, c'était encore des ignorants qui n'y connaissaient rien qui avaient réfléchi depuis leur bureau ministériel, sans même consulter les principaux concernés. Sans même songer qu'il serait judicieux d'envisager une amélioration des recettes de ces potions, visant à diminuer cet effet de dépendance. Non, en interdire purement et simplement la fabrication était bien moins compliqué pour les imbéciles. Trop de réflexion pourrait leur nuire à force, semblait-il…

Alors, déjà que ce projet de loi l'exaspérait, Severus en devenait irritable. Et il semblait que Chourave et Sinistra aient décidé de s'esclaffer de plus en plus fort, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas encore profité de leur hostrocope… hocrostope… enfin, peu importe le nom ! Severus lisait la même phrase depuis cinq minutes au moins, et il ne détestait pas grand-chose aussi fortement que d'être empêché dans sa lecture, surtout quand la dite lecture concernait les potions.

Il soupira, sur le point d'exploser. Il tenta de contenir sa frustration, s'apprêtant à dire à ses collègues de baisser d'un ton, quand la voix de Sibylle Trelawney se fit soudain entendre :

« Les moldus ont tort de prendre les astres si peu au sérieux ! L'avenir n'est pas un jeu, et le destin se vengera sur ceux qui en rient… »

Ah, mais qu'elle était insupportable, celle-là, affublée de ses éternelles **fanfreluches **et adoptant sans cesse un ton si affecté ! Elle était assise dans un recoin isolé, portant son châle habituel et ses nombreux bijoux qui ne la quittaient jamais. Elle avait une tasse à la main, qu'elle semblait contempler avec concentration avant son petit coup d'éclat.

Elle retourna d'ailleurs à la contemplation de sa tasse vide, comme si le reste du monde ne la concernait plus, à présent qu'elle avait délivré son message au commun des mortels. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle des professeurs, Chourave et Sinistra se regardant d'un air halluciné et semblant se retenir de rire ouvertement de leur collègue.

Quand soudain, Minerva McGonagall s'adressa à la grande voyante de Poudlard, du ton ironique qu'elle adoptait généralement pour rabrouer les élèves qui lui servaient des excuses tirées par les cheveux lorsqu'ils cherchaient à justifier un devoir non fait.

« Il est évident que les moldus n'ont aucune compétence en matière de divination. Alors, éclairez-nous, Sibylle. Que voyez-vous dans vos feuilles de thé pour l'avenir des capricornes ? »

Et là, Severus se dépêcha de replonger le nez dans son journal pour que surtout personne ne le voit rire.

OoOoO

La salle des professeurs était redevenue silencieuse depuis plusieurs heures, bien que le silence concentré du début ait finalement laissé place à un silence apathique. Assis en bout de table, Albus Dumbledore menait l'habituelle réunion de prérentrée. Autour de lui, certains professeurs enchaînaient leur cinquième café, d'autres s'efforçaient de prendre des notes pour garder les yeux ouverts…

Severus soupira mentalement pour la énième fois. Quand est-ce que cette mascarade allait prendre fin ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas plus important, plus urgent, plus passionnant à faire… Oui, ses potions commençaient à lui manquer. Et puis, c'était tous les ans la même chose : les emplois du temps (qui donnaient systématiquement la joie à Severus de rassembler les gryffondors et les serpentards), les nouveaux objets interdits par Rusard (que les élèves s'empresseraient de se procurer), les restrictions budgétaires qui les obligeaient à rationner l'encre et les rouleaux de parchemin…

« Une dernière information, avant de conclure ». Severus releva la tête, soudain plus alerte, impatient d'en finir. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

« Cette année, nous accueillons un élève de première année auquel je vous demanderai d'être particulièrement vigilant ». Severus s'exaspéra d'avance. Encore Albus et son grand cœur… « Il s'appelle Vasco Mata, et nous arrive du Brésil. Sa famille s'est installée en Angleterre il y a peu. J'ignore les détails de son histoire, mais il ne sera probablement pas évident pour ce petit de s'adapter à Poudlard, loin de sa famille et de sa culture ». Dumbledore fit le tour de la table des yeux : « Minerva, Filius, Severus et Pomona, je compte sur vous au cas où ce jeune garçon serait envoyé dans votre maison ».

Tous hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Oui, bien sûr. Dès l'instant où il franchit la porte de la salle des professeurs pour se rendre dans les cachots, Severus avait déjà oublié la présence future de ce gamin. Autant dire qu'il ne s'était que très peu senti concerné par cette nouvelle directive. Cet élève ne finirait pas à serpentard. Et si jamais ça devait arrivé, tant pis pour lui, il se débrouillerait tout seul dans la jungle scolaire.

Et évidemment… Il atterrit à Serpentard. Lorsque Minerva appela « Mata, Vasco », un enfant minuscule mais à l'air renfrogné s'était dirigé vers le choixpeau, qui n'avait presque pas hésité avant de faire son choix. Et Severus se prit la tête dans les mains, sentant le regard du directeur peser sur lui. Ce regard était clair : « Souvenez-vous de mes instructions, Severus ».

OoOoO

Sa première semaine de cours s'achevait, et Severus était déjà harassé. Être directeur de maison n'était définitivement pas une sinécure.

Lundi, il avait retrouvé une jeune fille de première année, assise par terre contre le mur, à quelques pas de l'entrée de la salle commune. Lorsqu'il l'avait interpellé dans le but de lui apprendre à se tenir plus dignement, elle avait levé vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes, et il avait été bien obligé de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait… Là, elle s'était mise à sangloter sur la chaleur de son foyer et la douceur de sa mère qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle en arrivant à Poudlard. Ah, ça, c'était certain que, en ayant Severus Rogue pour directeur de maison, il faudrait repasser pour ce qui était de la chaleur et la douceur !

Mardi matin, lorsqu'il était entré dans la grande salle et qu'il était passé près de la table de ses élèves, il avait remarqué trois premières années, de sexe masculin cette fois, affalés comme s'ils étaient chez eux, semblant chercher à finir leur nuit. Lorsqu'il les avait repris, malgré son regard noir, l'un d'eux, visiblement encore inconscient de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, s'était dévoué pour expliquer : « C'est pas de notre faute, Monsieur. C'est Levinson qui a fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Il a rêvé que quelqu'un lui pointait sur la tête un… **pistolet**, je crois », décida-t-il d'un air concentré. « On a pas bien compris ce que c'était, mais il dit qu'on voit ça chez les moldus ». Les deux autres enfants semblaient singulièrement effrayés par les yeux de Rogue qui les fusillaient et ils tentaient de faire discrètement des signes à leur copain pour qu'il abrège, mais ce dernier ne vit rien et continua : « Le père de Levinson est moldu, vous saviez ? Moi je pensais pas qu'il y avait des enfants de moldus à serpentard. Bref, cette nuit, il s'est réveillé en hurlant, et après, on n'a pas réussi à se rendormir ». Tout en parlant, poursuivant son incessant bavardage malgré le regard de plus en plus sombre du professeur visant à le faire taire, le gamin désignait un quatrième comparse, assis un peu plus loin, l'air gêné. Par Merlin, entre des filles qui pleurnichent et des garçons qui cauchemardent… Le choixpeau avait-il confondu les serpentards et les poufsouffles, cette année ?

Mercredi, c'était un élève de troisième année qui était venu frapper à la porte de son bureau, demandant s'il pouvait changer d'option. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre en arithmancie et voulait changer avec l'étude des runes. N'avait-il donc aucune lucidité ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il pataugerait autant dans une matière que dans l'autre ?

Jeudi, la préfète de sixième année lui avait amené par la peau du cou deux quatrièmes années qui s'étaient violemment battus, et Severus avait dû sévir. Il aurait pu faire appel à ses capacités de médiation, aussi, le problème c'est qu'il n'en possédait aucune. Alors, il avait fait appel à ses capacités d'intimidation, et il était à peu près sûr que ces deux-là ne recommenceraient pas à se battre de si tôt.

Ainsi, en ce vendredi soir, alors que Severus avait bien l'intention de se détendre avec un bon livre sur l'histoire des sorciers célèbres du dix-neuvième siècle, il ne fit preuve d'aucune retenue lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte à 22H. Il aboya un « entrez » qui aurait dû dissuader quiconque de le déranger pour autre chose qu'un danger de mort imminent. Sa **tolérance**, guère bien élevée (ce n'était un secret pour personne de sensé), commençait à approcher dangereusement ses limites. Sérieusement, les casse-pieds ne faisaient-ils jamais de pause, même pas le week-end ?

Le casse-pieds qui franchit sa porte ne parut nullement déconcerté par l'agressivité de son ton, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir, Severus ».

« Bonsoir Albus… Veuillez m'excuser, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un élève ».

Et aussitôt après avoir parlé, Severus eut la certitude qu'il venait de s'enfoncer encore davantage.

« Vos serpentards ne doivent pas être bien encouragés à venir vous trouver en cas de problèmes », lui fit remarquer Albus sur un ton de reproche.

« N'ayez crainte », grommela Severus. « Ils ne s'en privent pas ».

« Très bien, très bien. Vous m'en voyez ravi, dans ce cas ! » Se réjouit l'illustre directeur, retrouvant le ton jovial qui lui était coutumier mais qui demeurait une énigme pour le maître des potions.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Monsieur le Directeur ? »

Autant en venir aux faits, car s'il attendait qu'Albus y vienne de lui-même il n'était pas prêt de le commencer, son livre !

« Oh, je venais simplement vous demander comment s'était passée votre première semaine ? »

Bien sûr, et sans aucune arrière-pensée, c'était évident. Comme si les autres années ce genre de questions ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils se croisent, comme si la question était si cruciale qu'il fallait qu'elle soit traitée là, un vendredi soir à 22H. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir mener la conversation à sa guise, ce qui était voué à l'échec pour quiconque se trouvait en face d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus décida de l'expédier par des réponses visant à décourager le dialogue.

« Comme d'habitude », répondit-il donc.

« Et vos élèves, comment vont-ils ? »

« Fidèles à eux-mêmes ».

« Et les premières années », insista le directeur, le regard bien planté dans celui de son employé.

Décourager le dialogue, mais quelle drôle d'idée ! Avait-il oublié, l'espace d'une seconde, qui était son interlocuteur ?

« Les premières années sont comme toujours petits, geignards et empotés. Certains sortent déjà du lot, et les autres apprendront bientôt à se comporter en serpentards, je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça. Maintenant, si vous me disiez quelle est votre réelle question, Albus ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous de la réunion de prérentrée, Severus ? Vous souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai expressément demandé à celui d'entre vous qui aurait le petit Mata dans sa maison ? Alors, je vous écoute, Severus. Comment s'intègre-t-il ? »

Ah, lui… Il l'avait complètement oublié. Mais il était tellement petit, aussi, il était facile de le perdre dans la foule !

« Les choses ont l'air de bien se passer », répondit-il malgré tout. « Je n'ai rien perçu qui puisse nous inquiéter, pour le moment ».

« Y avez-vous réellement prêté attention ? »

Un instant, Severus fut tenté de s'insurger et d'affirmer que oui, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais pu mentir à Dumbledore. Alors, il se contenta de soupirer et d'assurer d'un ton fataliste :

« Je vous promets de m'y consacrer davantage dès ce week-end », et il ne chercha même pas d'excuse pour expliquer son manquement car Albus savait tout comme lui qu'il n'en avait aucune.

« Très bien ! Nous sommes d'accord, alors. Je vais donc vous laisser vous reposer. Bonne soirée, Severus ».

OoOoO

En y réfléchissant, Severus s'aperçut que certes, il n'avait rien vu d'inquiétant chez le petit Mata. Et pour cause : en réalité, il n'avait pas vu du tout le gamin depuis la rentrée. Mardi matin, à la table du petit déjeuner, Mata n'était nulle part en vue, alors que Severus avait clairement identifié les quatre autres premières années qui partageaient son dortoir. Il l'avait bien vu en cours de potions, mais sans même s'en rendre compte. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le gamin était assis seul, ne cherchant pas à se faire remarquer et réalisant les tâches demandées en silence. Et c'était tout ce que Severus exigeait de ses élèves, aussi ne s'était-il pas arrêté sur son cas. Il avait bien assez à faire avec les catastrophes ambulantes et bruyantes qu'étaient les gryffondors !

Samedi midi, il balaya donc la table des serpentards du regard et aperçut le petit, assis en bout de table, le nez dans son assiette, n'adressant la parole à personne. Il maintint son attention sur ce coin-là de la grande salle tout au long du repas, si bien qu'il vit une jeune fille s'approcher de lui. Il s'agissait de la première année qui avait pleuré sa mère et sa maison en début de semaine. Elle adressa quelques mots à Mata, qui leva à peine la tête vers elle pour la regarder. Severus ne sut pas ce qu'il répondit à sa condisciple, mais la gamine repartit dans l'autre sens, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air digne mais des larmes au bord des yeux.

A la fin du repas, Severus continua de suivre les mouvements de son élève lorsque celui-ci se leva de table. Pas loin de la porte, il se fit volontairement bousculer, plutôt méchamment, par deux garçons de deuxième année. Et là encore, il ne les regarda pas. Il se contenta de balancer violemment son pied vers les chahuteurs et en toucha l'un d'eux au tibia. Ce dernier eut visiblement mal mais tenta de le cacher. Son copain prit évidemment sa défense, et tous deux semblèrent sur le point de déclencher une bagarre contre leur jeune camarade. Cependant, avant que Severus ou un quelconque autre professeur ait esquissé un geste, les préfets en chef intervinrent pour y mettre bon ordre.

Et bien, apparemment, Severus ne pouvait pas se contenter d'affirmer à Albus que tout allait pour le mieux. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, Vasco Mata semblait plutôt mal mené par ses camarades, bien qu'il n'ait pas non plus l'air de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour être sociable. Alors, il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur lui. Pas que le sort de ce mioche lui importe, mais c'était un ordre explicite du directeur et Severus ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir compris.

Pourtant… Cette directive lui laissait un arrière-goût plutôt amer. Lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, quelqu'un avait-il écrit sur son dossier à lui « père alcoolique et mère dépressive, faites attention à cet élève ? » Certainement pas. Bon, c'était tant mieux, car connaissant la discrétion légendaire de Slughorn, son attention lui aurait probablement apporté la honte de sa vie, mais quand même.

Le dimanche, Severus chargea le Baron Sanglant de scruter les couloirs autour des cachots, voir au-delà, et de lui rapporter tout événement particulier dans lequel serait impliqué Vasco Mata. Le soir, le fantôme vint faire son compte-rendu :

« J'ai surpris une bagarre, Professeur Rogue. Mata était seul face à trois ou quatre élèves, aussi bien des premières années que des plus âgés, pour ce que j'ai pu en voir. Il était à terre et se faisait rouer de coups ».

« Et comment se comportait-il ? »

« Il ne s'est pas défendu, Professeur ! Pouvez-vous imaginer un serpentard se laissant faire ? Il s'est laissé taper dessus sans broncher. Parfois, lorsqu'il avait suffisamment d'espace pour le faire, il repoussait brutalement l'un de ses assaillants. Mais lorsqu'il était trop cerné pour se défendre, il n'essayait même pas, il attendait simplement que ça passe. Inadmissible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus était à peu près certain que, ce que le Baron Sanglant trouvait inadmissible, était davantage le fait qu'un élève ne se défende pas plutôt qu'il se retrouve seul contre quatre. Il n'approfondit cependant pas la question, se contentant d'acquiescer vaguement et d'enquêter plus avant.

« Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment l'incident s'est-il terminé ? »

« Les agresseurs ont fini par s'enfuir. J'ignore s'ils ont entendu du bruit, mais ils ont visiblement eu peur de se faire prendre ».

« Et Mata ? »

« Il est resté prostré au sol plusieurs minutes, la respiration saccadée et l'air à bout. Il n'a pas pleuré, mais je voyais bien qu'il en mourait d'envie, qu'il se retenait. Puis finalement, il s'est levé et est parti dans la direction opposée des autres, sans un regard en arrière, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Franchement, Professeur, les serpentards ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

« Hmm hmm… Je vous remercie de votre aide, Baron. Vous pouvez disposer ».

Resté seul, Severus décida qu'il devait vraiment lui parler, à ce mioche, histoire d'en finir. Il ne bronchait pas et se défendait à peine lorsqu'on cherchait à lui faire mal… Son ambition secrète était-elle de se prendre pour un **fakir**, ou quoi ?

OoOoO

Il avait les gryffondors et les serpentards première année le lundi après-midi, en dernière heure. Et cette fois, entre deux injonctions et trois réprimandes, il fit attention au petit protégé d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il était effectivement assis tout seul. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur son travail, et ne regardait personne lorsqu'il allait chercher des ingrédients dans l'armoire située au fond de la salle. Il traçait son chemin comme s'il ne vivait pas en société. Severus ne put s'empêcher de constater distraitement qu'il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, compte tenu de l'enfant renfermé qu'il avait lui-même été.

Parfois, l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades lui mettait une taloche en passant, ou lui adressait une remarque visiblement désobligeante, mais là encore, Mata faisait comme si les autres n'existaient pas. Il se contentait de défendre sèchement son territoire lorsque celui-ci était menacé (lorsque quelqu'un l'approchait de trop prêt ou cherchait à lui chiper un ingrédient, par exemple). En réalité, tout dans l'attitude de ce gamin, de son regard un peu féroce à ses airs butés ou agressifs, faisait penser à une espèce d'animal sauvage.

A la fin du cours, Severus indiqua sèchement : « Mata, restez ici, j'ai deux mots à vous dire ». Les autres ricanèrent, mais le principal concerné hocha à peine la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu, continuant de ranger tranquillement ses affaires.

« Bien », commença Severus lorsque les autres furent sortis et que Vasco Mata lui fit face, « ne croyez surtout pas que j'ai l'intention de vous apporter un quelconque traitement de faveur, mais le directeur de cette école m'a expressément demandé de faire attention à vous et à votre intégration au sein de Poudlard. Or, je constate que les choses ne semblent pas aller pour le mieux. Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce propos ? »

« Rien », répondit le gamin d'un ton renfrogné. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection, ni de celle du directeur ».

« Changez de ton immédiatement », exigea froidement Severus. « Je vous pose une question, vous y répondez. C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans une école civilisée, ce sont les professeurs qui décident. Vous n'êtes pas le maître du monde, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser. Vous n'êtes même personne d'exceptionnel, il est donc inutile d'adopter ce ton-là ! »

Le jeune garçon resta silencieux un moment, yeux baissés, l'air affecté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ah, enfin une réaction autre qu'indifférente ou sauvage ! Puis il finit par avouer : « Je n'ai pas envie d'être ici ».

« C'est bien dommage, car personne ne vous demande votre avis », lui répondit Severus, toujours dans une volonté d'ironie cassante.

« Je sais ! » Réagit soudain l'enfant, dans une défense qui semblait ancrée dans ses tripes, ayant besoin d'être exprimée depuis longtemps. « Personne ne me demande jamais mon avis, mais c'est toujours pour mon bien ! Alors, je dois juste être reconnaissant même si je n'ai rien demandé ! »

Severus aurait pu s'exaspérer une fois de plus de son accès de colère, le coller pour les semaines à venir et le jeter dehors, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et il se contenta d'exiger froidement : « Expliquez-vous ».

L'enfant garda le silence encore une fois, semblant peser le pour et le contre d'un refus. Il en conclut visiblement que son directeur de maison n'admettrait pas une opposition aussi frontale et expliqua finalement : « On vivait au Brésil avec toute ma famille. Mes parents ont décidé de venir en Angleterre car ils avaient entendu parler de Poudlard et de sa bonne réputation, alors, ils ont voulu ça pour leurs enfants ».

« N'y a-t-il pas d'école de magie au Brésil ? » Interrogea Severus, sceptique.

« Si, mais il y a plusieurs niveaux, plusieurs enseignements. Et seuls ceux qui peuvent payer ont accès aux meilleurs cours et aux meilleurs professeurs. Ma famille n'a pas les moyens. Mes parents ont été dans cette école, répartis dans le niveau le plus bas. Après leurs études, ils n'ont trouvé aucun travail dans le monde de la sorcellerie et ont dû faire comme les moldus des bidonvilles, vendre des choses sur les marchés pour vivre. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont décidé de venir ici, parce qu'ils disent qu'à Poudlard Albus Dumbledore laisse sa chance à tout le monde ».

Il s'arrêta soudain de parler et rougit, semblant gêné d'en avoir trop dit.

« Et ils ont raison. Alors de quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Ne soyez donc pas si ingrat ! » Lui renvoya Severus. « C'est pour que vous ayez accès au meilleur que vos parents ont décidé de quitter le Brésil. Et cette décision n'a pas dû être sans sacrifice pour eux, alors vous feriez mieux de mesurer votre chance ! »

A la fin de sa petite tirade, Severus observa la réaction de son élève et s'aperçut qu'il semblait se maîtriser pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Poings serrés, regard dur, il tremblait de colère et de frustration. Il hurla finalement : « Ne me traitez pas d'ingrat ! Ma chance, le sacrifice de mes parents, c'est toujours la même chose ! Mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! Je m'en fiche d'avoir une bonne éducation ! Je m'en fiche de me préparer un bon avenir, quand j'ai été arraché de mes amis de jeux, des fêtes, et de tout ce que j'aimais chez moi… Et tout le monde me dit que c'est pour moi, pour moi, pour moi… Mais je veux pas, moi ! Si c'était vraiment pour moi, laissez-moi y retourner, j'aurai moins d'éducation et pas d'avenir, mais je serai plus heureux ! »

Il s'arrêta de parler, le souffle court. Il sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes, sans que Severus ne sache exactement pourquoi. Parce que son chez-lui lui manquait ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il venait de hurler sa douleur à un parfait inconnu ? Peu importe. Il ne pleura pas finalement, protégeant ainsi vaillamment son orgueil.

Parce qu'il ne savait que répondre à tout ça et qu'il détestait plaindre les autres même lorsqu'ils étaient des enfants, Severus décida de poursuivre la discussion et d'avancer. Veiller sur un élève ne signifiait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, après tout !

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous intégrer ici avec les autres ? Aucun de vos camarades n'a essayé de vous parler ? »

« Si », renifla l'enfant, « certains ont essayé. Une petite fille qui pleure tout le temps, notamment. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire d'efforts pour être avec eux ».

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme eux », affirma le garçon, d'un ton maintenant plus résigné qu'en colère. « Ce sont des petites natures qui ne connaissent rien à la vie. Ils hurlent quand ils voient le calamar géant, alors que chez nous il y a des **piranhas **et on a même pas peur. Ils partent en courant devant une petite araignée de rien du tout, alors que chez nous il y a des scorpions et on ne fuit jamais. Vous voyez, on n'est pas du même monde ».

« Pourtant, il va bien falloir que vous fassiez un effort. Vous êtes ici pour sept ans au moins, et à ce rythme-là vos années s'annoncent douloureuses. Voyez-vous, j'ai comme l'impression que les autres ne cesseront pas de si tôt de vous **faire avaler des couleuvres** si vous ne leur montrez pas que vous êtes autre chose qu'un garçon hargneux qui les prend de haut ».

« Quoi ? » Sembla très sincèrement s'étonner l'enfant. « Mais il ne m'ont jamais rien fait avaler ! » S'insurgea-t-il.

Il y eut un certain temps de flottement avant que Severus ne comprenne. « C'est une image, petit imbécile. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils continueront à vous embêter et que c'est à vous d'agir pour que cela cesse. Vous n'êtes pas responsable des décisions de vos parents, quoi que vous en pensiez. Vous avez bien assez le temps de grandir et de faire vos propres mauvais choix, mais en attendant, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous ouvrir à ce que Poudlard peut vous apporter de bon ».

« Pas envie », persista l'élève, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air boudeur. Et là, Severus se dit qu'enfin, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, il ressemblait véritablement à un enfant de onze ans.

OoOoO

Ce jour-là, Vasco Mata avait quitté la salle de classes du Professeur Rogue sans avoir changé d'avis, mais l'air sensiblement plus détendu.

Severus n'observa rien qui puisse lui faire penser que le quotidien de l'enfant auprès de ses camarades avait évolué. Cependant, une différence notoire était à soulever tout de même : Mata, qui jusqu'à lors n'avait jamais sollicité aucun professeur, venait à présent de lui-même voir son directeur de maison. Il arrivait toujours avec un prétexte, mais Severus commençait à le soupçonner de se chercher des excuses.

Lorsqu'un jour, son élève vint le voir avec une question concernant les examens de juin alors que nous n'étions qu'en septembre, Severus se dit que ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'exprimer des préoccupations aussi futiles, lui qui se moquait constamment des petites inquiétudes quotidiennes de ses condisciples. Excédé par ce prétexte fallacieux de trop, il suggéra (ou plutôt ordonna) à l'enfant de diminuer drastiquement le nombre de ses visites, à moins de lui dire franchement ce qu'il venait chercher.

Et Mata lui répondit, le regard planté droit dans celui de son professeur : « Je ne cherche rien de particulier, Professeur, c'est juste que j'aime bien vous parler. Vous êtes le seul adulte à ne pas faire semblant de me comprendre, à ne pas me traiter comme une petite chose fragile ou comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, selon la situation. En fait, vous êtes le seul en qui j'aie confiance, et c'est vous qui m'avez dit de m'ouvrir à ce que je trouverai de bon à Poudlard, alors voilà ! »

Et brusquement, à l'entente de ces mots, Severus ressentit une **peur viscérale** lui enserrer la poitrine. Non, non, non, le rôle de l'adulte à qui on vient se confier incombait à des gens comme Albus ou Minerva, pas à des gens comme lui !

Il se sentait absolument incapable d'être à la hauteur de la responsabilité que venait de lui donner cet enfant. Qu'il se débrouille ! Que l'on efface tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, que l'on revienne en arrière, et tant pis pour le mioche !

Ce soir-là, tout à ses réflexions et à son angoisse, Severus se souvint subitement d'un après-midi, il y a un mois environ, en salle des professeurs. Que disait ce stupide magasine, déjà, concernant la vie des capricornes pour septembre ?

D'abord, qu'il serait productif au travail. Et bien, ni plus ni moins que d'habitude, Severus faisait probablement parti des enseignants les plus constants et les plus prévisibles dans leur manière d'agir.

Ensuite, qu'on lui en demanderait beaucoup mais qu'il s'agirait d'un challenge intéressant à relever. Bien sûr ! Demander à Severus Rogue de veiller sur un enfant était effectivement trop lui en demander, et un challenge dont il se serait volontiers passé, merci bien !

Pour continuer dans les inepties, ce magasine insipide lui demandait de ne pas être désagréable avec son entourage malgré sa surcharge de travail. Sérieusement, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Capricorne ou non, Severus Rogue restait Severus Rogue.

Et enfin, cette chose suggérait que ce fameux entourage pourrait l'aider. Ah oui ? Et qui donc, s'il vous plaît ? Albus lui ferait probablement tout un discours à la gloire de l'amour et la confiance, qu'il conclurait par l'affirmation selon laquelle Severus avait toutes les capacités pour s'occuper lui-même de cet enfant et que lui, grand directeur de Poudlard, croyait en son maître des potions. Minerva l'assurerait de tout son soutien et lui dirait en souriant que c'était ça, la joie d'être directeur de maison. Flitwick accepterait sans difficulté d'accéder à sa demande, mais il y mettrait probablement beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme et de bons sentiments, donc très peu pour lui. Quant aux autres… Inutile d'y songer ! Trelawney, peut-être ? Au moins il avait une chance de s'amuser, mais après… Non, il se retrouvait définitivement seul pour faire face à l'affection débordante de ce môme qui se prenait pour un sauvage.

En définitive, ce magasine n'avait fait que lui annoncer tout ce qui allait lui tomber sur la figure, sans lui apporter le moindre début de solution.

Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il y était également écrit quelque chose à l'intention des célibataires natifs du deuxième décan… Non, pas ça en plus ! Ça, il allait l'enfouir très loin dans son esprit et faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. La douleur vécue avec Lily lui suffisait bien pour toute une vie.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cet écrit, je trouve que certaines choses auraient pu être creusées davantage ou différemment… En tout cas, je suis réellement impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit positif ou négatif, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot !<p> 


	4. Encore du fil à retordre

Hum… Quelqu'un se souvient-il encore de cette histoire ? Ça ne fait jamais qu'un an après tout…

Ceci est donc la suite du précédent chapitre, que j'ai envisagée d'écrire suite aux reviews de certains d'entre vous qui m'en parlaient. Normalement, je l'ai écrit de sorte que lire ou relire le précédent chapitre ne soit pas indispensable, j'espère que ça ira.

Ce texte résulte du quinzième challenge « des mots et des idées », organisé sur le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris). Il fallait placer les mots suivants qui apparaîtront en gras : lourd, emperler, somme, farfouiller, tipule et engageant. A noter que les verbes peuvent être conjugués, et on peut utiliser le féminin ou le masculin, le singulier ou le pluriel.

Je tiens ici à remercier Wizzette pour son aide à nouveau, elle sait pourquoi !

Disclaimer : le même qu'aux chapitres précédents.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée des classes, qui avait vu le petit Vasco Mata rejoindre la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Et, Merlin merci, le gamin avait drastiquement diminué le nombre de ses visites surprises dans le bureau de son directeur de maison. En réalité, il ne venait plus, hormis de rares fois où il avait une raison réelle pour cela, et non un motif inventé juste parce qu'il avait envie de discuter. Le petit brésilien, qui avait rencontré tant de difficultés d'adaptation, semblait aujourd'hui avoir trouvé un rythme de croisière à Poudlard. Ainsi, s'il n'était toujours pas l'enfant le plus souriant que Severus ait connu (ce qui était loin d'être dérangeant pour le maître des potions), il ne semblait cependant plus si malheureux.<p>

D'ailleurs, quelque chose d'incroyable s'était produit, alors que le gamin avait juré ses grands dieux que ça n'arriverait jamais : il s'était fait des copains. Ou plutôt, des copines. Car oui, Mata jouissait d'une véritable aura auprès des filles, et Severus voyaient ses élèves féminines de première année graviter autour de lui en permanence. L'une d'elle en tête : la petite Sue Cornwell, qui pleurait si souvent en début d'année. Et qui pleurait nettement moins, à présent qu'elle était plus entourée.

A l'origine, Sue Cornwell n'avait pas d'amis non plus. Elle avait tenté d'aller vers Vasco Mata en septembre, mais celui-ci l'avait violemment rejetée. Alors, que s'était-il passé ? Mystère. Un jour ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, et le lendemain ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre et ne se quittaient plus. Sans doute l'un de ces événements improbables qui pouvaient amener des enfants à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde en une demi-heure… Inutile de chercher à comprendre les mœurs étranges qui régissaient parfois la vie des élèves.

Vasco Mata avait donc une grande copine, et était devenu la mascotte des autres filles. D'ailleurs, la petite Sue, qui ne jouissait d'aucune popularité auprès de ses camarades auparavant, semblait soudain présenter plus d'intérêt aux yeux de ses condisciples, maintenant qu'elle était amie avec la mascotte en question. En revanche, les camarades masculins de Vasco, eux, n'avaient guère changé. Le gamin se faisait toujours méchamment chambrer, peut-être même plus puisqu'ils incluaient désormais Sue dans leurs moqueries, à grands coups de « le petit sauvage est amoureux ! »

Mais Mata, lui aussi, restait fidèle à sa conduite. Il les ignorait, la plupart du temps, et défendait farouchement son espace vital lorsqu'il se faisait attaquer physiquement. En fait, celle qui réagissait le plus était la gamine Cornwell, mais les « laissez-le tranquille ! » qu'elle lâchait de sa petite voix fluette ne faisait qu'exacerber encore davantage les rires et les bousculades.

Severus, lui, laissait faire tant que ça ne dégénérait pas au-delà du raisonnable. Les gamins s'étaient de tous temps chamaillés, et l'intervention d'un professeur n'était pas toujours la bienvenue. Il en avait lui-même fait la douloureuse expérience : les rares fois où l'un ou l'autre de ses enseignants avait pris la peine de le défendre face aux maraudeurs, ça ne faisait qu'apporter de l'eau au moulin de leurs moqueries. « Incapables de te défendre seul, Servilus ? » Quand ils étaient eux-mêmes deux ou quatre contre lui, cette pique-là était particulièrement pitoyable, mais allez comprendre.

Donc, Severus laissait ses étudiants se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, du moment qu'ils restaient dignes et ne se donnaient pas trop en spectacle. Et bien sûr, du moment que les choses ne s'aggravaient pas en une brutalité trop importante. Autant dire qu'il fallait garder l'œil ouvert, car la limite entre ce qu'il tolérait et ce qu'il ne tolérait pas de la part de ses serpents était parfois ténue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus n'avait plus Mata dans les pattes, et il en était bien heureux. Non, il n'apportait absolument aucune attention plus soutenue à cet enfant en particulier, voyons. Lui, s'attacher à un élève ? Quelle idée ! Mata était simplement plus susceptible de déraper, vu qu'il n'avait pas grandi dans la culture anglaise, et encore moins dans la culture des sangs purs dont étaient issus la plupart de ses ouailles. Par conséquent, il était obligé de le surveiller davantage, voilà tout.

La vie avait donc repris son cours normal chez les serpentards, en **somme**. Severus avait retrouvé ses habitudes, gardant toujours un œil discret sur ses élèves. Mais bientôt, survint un problème. Habituellement, Vasco Mata était si discret et renfermé qu'il fallait y regarder à deux fois avant de le trouver au milieu des autres. Or, depuis que la petite Cornwell était son amie, Severus avait de moins en moins besoin de le chercher, tant il se faisait remarquer de lui-même. De plus en plus bruyant, de plus en plus chahuteur. Que cherchait-il ? A séduire sa copine en faisant le malin ? Severus ne laisserait pas longtemps passer cette attitude, il le savait. Mais pour l'heure, il décida de lui laisser une chance de se ressaisir de son propre chef. De leur laisser une chance, en réalité. Car cela les concernait tous les deux. En effet, derrière ses boucles blondes et son sourire candide, Cornwell était loin d'être innocente.

Cette décision de ne pas réagir de suite était à double tranchant. D'un côté, les deux enfants pouvaient s'éviter les remontrances, s'ils se reprenaient à temps. Mais si ceci n'était pas le cas, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien s'attirer une sanction d'autant plus **lourde **que Severus aurait eu tout le loisir de s'agacer en les voyant persister dans leurs bêtises. Mais cette méthode, le maître des potions l'employait fréquemment. Il estimait que ses élèves devaient apprendre à contrôler par eux-mêmes leur attitude, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin que leur soit dit comment se comporter, comme s'ils étaient incapables de réfléchir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas majeurs. Il était convaincu que les adultes devaient poser un cadre strict, mais non moins convaincu que les enfants devaient être responsabilisés.

OoOoOoO

Leur laisser une chance de s'apercevoir seuls de leur attitude était une chose, recevoir des plaintes des autres professeurs en était une autre. D'autant plus si ces plaintes venaient de Minerva, qui, il le savait, tenait ses élèves sans difficulté aucune et n'avertissait les directeurs des autres maisons concernées qu'en cas de comportement dépassant réellement les bornes.

Ceci finit par arriver, cependant. La majorité des enseignants étaient réunis dans la salle des professeurs, et Flitwick était en train de tempêter contre la prof de défense du moment, une certaine Margaret Lewis qui par chance pour elle était absente en cet instant. Plutôt mignonne, de l'avis (plus que douteux) des adolescents masculins qui peuplaient ce château, mais…

« Totalement incompétente ! », pestait Flitwick, non sans raison. « Elle n'est même pas capable d'enseigner le bon mouvement de baguette aux élèves. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû passer plus de la moitié de mon cours à rectifier la position de mes premières années lorsqu'ils jettent un sort, parce qu'elle leur a affirmé qu'ils ne devaient jamais tendre totalement leur bras en avant. Evidemment, quand on est un sorcier adulte ! Mais eux, ils ont onze ans et commencent à peine à apprendre à maîtriser leur pouvoir ! Incroyable, comme elle ne sait rien, mais rien ! Si encore ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'épisodiquement, mais non… Et je suis persuadé qu'on ignore la moitié des idioties qu'elle leur raconte ! » De la sueur **emperlait** son front, tant tout cela avait réveillé son stress pour de bon et touché les limites de sa patience.

Que la Professeur Lewis soit incompétente n'était un secret pour personne. D'ailleurs, le reste de l'équipe enseignante n'était pas tendre avec elle, loin de là. Certains l'imitaient à loisir derrière son dos, reprenant ses mimiques et son ton naïf pour faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'on leur disait. D'autres l'abreuvaient de petites piques d'apparence anodine mais au double sens assassin dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais que le Professeur Flitwick soit aussi ouvertement en colère contre une collègue était une rareté ; car il avait lui-même cruellement manqué de confiance en lui durant ses premières années d'enseignement, il se montrait donc généralement très indulgent et compréhensif. Beaucoup trop indulgent et compréhensif, si on demandait l'avis de Severus, mais il se trouve qu'on ne le lui demandait pas vraiment…

Ainsi, ce jour-là, le coup de sang de Flitwick avait provoqué d'énièmes récriminations contre le Professeur Lewis. Sujet récurrent s'il en était, chaque année. Et plaintes récurrentes également, car les profs de défense de qualité avaient été si rares que cela tournait parfois au gag, lorsqu'on prenait le parti d'en rire plutôt que d'en pleurer. Enfin, Severus n'en riait ni n'en pleurait, il se contentait de distiller son mépris et parfois, son incrédulité. Assis près de Minerva, un peu plus à l'écart, tous deux en discutaient également.

« Encore une folie de Dumbledore », râlait Severus. « Ne leur fait-il passer aucun test de compétence, avant d'embaucher le premier venu ? Je sais bien que l'on manque de candidats, mais est-ce une raison suffisante ? Sa confiance dans l'être humain frise franchement parfois l'excentricité ! »

« Ne soyez pas si affirmatif, Severus. Il y a de cela quelques années à peine, c'était vous, la dernière excentricité en date d'Albus. Et pourtant, force est de constater qu'il a finalement bien agi, en vous **engageant**. Alors que s'il nous avait écoutés, tous… »

Severus resta éberlué. « Vous venez de me traiter d'excentricité, Minerva ? »

Sa collègue soupira bruyamment, non sans masquer un sourire. « Avez-vous entendu la suite de ma phrase, Severus ? »

« Evidemment. Mais contrairement à vous autres gryffondors, je suis capable de m'arrêter sur la première partie d'une phrase, dusse la seconde être flatteuse ».

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait entendu, la suite. En peu de mots, Minerva venait non seulement d'admettre qu'elle avait douté quant à son arrivée dans l'équipe enseignante, mais en plus qu'elle lui reconnaissait aujourd'hui sa valeur. Or, Severus détestait les compliments. Il ne savait pas y répondre, et du reste, il ne croyait pas toujours en leur sincérité. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'en faisait jamais, pour éviter toute gêne à son interlocuteur ! Aussi face à Minerva, s'en était-il sorti par cette pirouette un peu bancale.

« Très bien, Severus », reprit sa collègue. « Puis-je profiter de votre charmante humeur pour formuler une requête, à présent ? »

« Dites toujours », répondit-il prudemment.

« Et si vous alliez faire bénéficier de votre formidable sens de la répartie à vos élèves Mata et Cornwell ? »

« Qu'ont-ils fait, encore ? »

« Rien de particulier, Severus. Simplement, leur attitude en cours est déplorable depuis une quinzaine de jours. Ils chuchotent en permanence, ricanent de je-ne-sais-qui ou je-ne-sais-quoi, et lorsqu'ils se font réprimander, ils donnent la nette impression de n'en avoir rien à faire. C'est à peine s'ils vous consentent un regard et repartent de plus bel dès que vous avez le dos tourné. Mata semble parfois un peu gêné face aux rappels à l'ordre, mais la petite Cornwell a visiblement perdu de vue toute limite ».

Très bien. Severus devait s'avouer fâché de ne pas avoir réagi avant qu'un collègue ne lui fasse une remarque. Il avait selon toute vraisemblance laissé beaucoup trop de temps à ses élèves pour qu'ils se reprennent, et ils n'avaient fait que pire. Foi de lui, le savon qu'il allait leur passer ne sentirait pas bon du tout.

« Ecoutez », continua Minerva, « je suis très heureuse que le petit Mata se soit fait des amis. Je trouve ça plutôt sain, qu'il fasse un peu l'imbécile, plutôt que d'être en permanence replié sur lui-même. Mais… »

Severus ne la laissa pas finir. « Mata est un enfant comme les autres. Un enfant qui n'a pas plus besoin qu'un autre de faire l'imbécile, et surtout, qui a très probablement besoin qu'on lui rappelle certaines règles qu'il semble avoir oublié ».

Lorsqu'il prenait ce ton-là, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Minerva le savait, bien qu'elle soit la dernière à se laisser démonter, généralement. Là, elle hésita visiblement à répondre, mais opta finalement pour le silence. Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres et d'acquiescer d'un hochement sec de la tête. Elle me donne sa bénédiction, comprit Severus. Pas que j'en aie besoin, mais il serait fort mal avisé de le lui dire. Et puis, qu'il le veuille ou non, le respect de cette collègue-là en particulier signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Severus était de fort méchante humeur. Comme d'habitude ? Non. Il y avait des jours pires que d'autres, tout de même. Et bien souvent, cela se décidait dès la première heure après le réveil. Or là, il avait mal dormi, n'avait pas eu d'eau chaude pour sa douche matinale (qui savait quel problème avait encore frappé la plomberie du château), et avait vu lui filer sous le nez les dernières tranches de bacon lorsqu'il était arrivé au petit déjeuner. Tout ceci couplé à la perspective d'avoir, aujourd'hui, huit heures de cours face aux élèves, et il ne manquait rien de plus pour le mettre totalement en joie.

Mais loin de ses préoccupations pourtant primordiales pour quiconque serait amené à le côtoyer, les étudiants, eux, étaient aussi pénibles que d'habitude et bien sûr, n'avaient pris aucune précaution particulière pour éviter de le mettre en rage (non que leurs stupides précautions auraient été efficaces, de toute façon).

Ainsi, en se rendant dans sa salle de cours, il surprit notamment Nymphadora Tonks et sa meilleure amie Karen Fleming, en train de roder autour de la salle des professeurs. Elles **farfouillaient** dans leurs sacs à la recherche de Merlin savait quoi, et avaient tout l'air de comploter quelque chose d'interdit. Un attentat à la bombabouse, par exemple. Et bien sûr, elles ne trouvèrent aucune explication satisfaisante pour justifier de leur présence, non que Severus leur laissât réellement le temps d'en chercher une, d'ailleurs. Il les réprimanda vertement, se défoulant à coups d'heures de retenue et de points en moins.

Sur le trajet, d'autres élèves firent les frais de sa colère latente. Mais cela ne le calma pas pour autan, si bien qu'en arrivant en classe, il était prêt à bondir au moindre pas de travers des premières années. Et c'était tant mieux, songea-t-il. S'il devait calmer durablement Mata et Cornwell, plus il aurait l'air en rogne et plus cela aurait d'impact.

Mais avant toute chose, il prit tout de même la peine d'observer le duo infernal. Un gamin renfrogné à l'air sauvage et une gamine hypersensible, comment cela avait-il pu donner naissance à une équipe de fauteurs de troubles ? Encore une énigme. Incroyable, comme beaucoup de questions prenaient l'allure d'énigmes, lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre les adolescents.

Toutefois, apparemment, dans son cours, ils se retenaient un minimum, car leur attitude n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce que lui avait décrit Minerva. Cependant, par rapport au début de l'année, il était indéniable qu'ils s'étaient nettement relâchés. Ils se penchaient fréquemment l'un vers l'autre pour se murmurer Merlin savait quoi, et il était fréquent qu'ils répriment le sourire qu'ils avaient au bord des lèvres.

Bientôt, Severus n'y tint plus. Et lorsqu'il enjoignit ses élèves à aller se servir dans son armoire à ingrédients en larves de **tipule** (1), et que Cornwell pouffa, il explosa :

« Cornwell ! Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter du regard. Un regard dangereux, qui menaçait toute incartade d'un châtiment sévère.

A côté d'elle, Mata baissa le nez. Cornwell, quant à elle, semblait hésiter à répondre. Son esprit bataillait visiblement parmi plusieurs options, entre répondre franchement à la question de son professeur, et prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien.

Mais Severus était bien décidé à ne pas la ménager. « J'attends une réponse », siffla-t-il. « Etes-vous si sotte qu'une question aussi simple est au-dessus de vos capacités ? »

« N… Non, professeur », répondit-elle finalement avec difficulté. « Il n'y a rien, je suis désolée ».

« Rien ? » Il l'acheva. « Plus idiote encore que je ne le pensais, alors ? Vous riez pour rien ? » Elle tenta de nier encore une fois, secouant la tête, mais elle se tut finalement. Il fallait reconnaître aux serpentards une capacité à se taire lorsque c'était nécessaire, tout en restant le plus digne possible. Aussi la gamine tâcha-t-elle de garder la tête haute malgré son malaise évident. Envolée, l'enfant craintive du début d'année, et c'était tant mieux. Elle n'aurait pas survécu longtemps au milieu des serpents, sans cela.

Mais Severus n'en avait pas fini. Se tournant vers le garçon cette fois, il asséna : « et vous, Mata ? Je vous ai vu sourire également, malgré vos tentatives pour rester discret. Alors, je vous écoute. Quel était l'objet de cette hilarité ? »

« Je… » Hésita l'enfant en relevant la tête, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lâcher d'une traite : « c'est simplement le mot 'tipule qui nous faisait rire, monsieur ».

Et dans l'instant, il détourna le regard et tous deux rougirent, tant ils savaient que leur directeur de maison les tournerait en ridicule.

Sauf qu'il n'en fit rien, du moins pas directement. Il garda le silence un long moment, histoire de faire monter leur angoisse et accessoirement, de laisser apprécier à leurs camarades spectateurs tout le ridicule de la situation par eux-mêmes. Et cela ne manqua pas, nombre de ricanements fusèrent, plutôt méchamment. Puis il lâcha finalement : « bien, je vois. Un sens de l'humour aiguisé que le vôtre, en effet. Vous viendrez me voir en fin d'heure, tous les deux ». Et il n'eut pas besoin de préciser que d'ici-là, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à bouger le moindre orteil, car c'était l'évidence même.

A la fin du cours, ils ne faisaient pas les fiers en se présentant devant son bureau. Et encore heureux.

« Bien », commença le maître des potions. « Depuis plusieurs jours, voire semaines, j'observe un manque de discipline de plus en plus flagrant chez vous. J'ai laissé passer un peu de temps, pour voir si, une fois passée l'euphorie de votre toute nouvelle formidable amitié, vous alliez vous ressaisir par vous-mêmes. Visiblement, je vous prêtais là bien trop de jugeote. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que les autres professeurs viennent se plaindre à moi. Je ne tolérerai pas cela plus longuement de la part d'élèves de ma maison. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous passer de l'enseignement que vous prodiguent vos professeurs ? Vous croyez-vous si intelligents que cela vous dispense d'apprendre quelque chose ? Et bien, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'en est rien. Vous êtes pour le moment pis qu'ignorants, et un peu de plomb dans la cervelle vous ferait le plus grand bien. Aussi, si j'entends encore la moindre plainte à votre sujet, si je constate encore le moindre comportement indiscipliné, c'est dans mon bureau que vous passerez tout votre temps libre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, devant vos livres de classes. La solitude dans laquelle vous vous êtes trouvés, l'un et l'autre, n'excuse absolument rien de votre attitude actuelle ».

Sur ce, il les gratifia, chacun à leur tour, d'un regard lourdement appuyé qui les mit terriblement mal à l'aise et leur fit encore davantage baisser la tête, si c'était possible. Severus se targuait de savoir toujours appuyer là où ça faisait mal, et en évoquant leur solitude, il avait touché le mil. « J'exige de vous, comme de chacun de mes serpentards, une attitude irréprochable. Je vérifierai vos résultats en fin d'année, et j'espère pour vous que cette période d'égarement n'aura aucune incidence sur votre réussite académique. Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur », murmura Mata. Cornwell, elle, ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête d'un mouvement brusque. « Je n'ai rien entendu, Cornwell », la rabroua le maître des potions. « Soyez assez digne pour assumer les conséquences de vos actes, à présent ».

Après qu'elle se fut exécutée par un « oui, monsieur » plutôt tremblotant en dépit de ses visibles efforts pour se montrer fière, Severus les congédia sèchement, non sans oublier de leur administrer une punition sous la forme de trente pouces de parchemin sur les propriétés des larves de tipules, histoire de s'assurer que le mot ne les fasse plus jamais rire. Et bien sûr, il ajouta à cela quelques heures de ménage à la moldue en compagnie de Rusard, ce qui était toujours efficace pour dégoutter les serpentards qui, pour la plupart, ne se retrouvaient pas souvent avec une serpillière à la main. Enfin, il doutait que la famille de Vasco Mata dispose d'elfes de maison, mais il doutait également que sa maison soit aussi sale que les endroits où Rusard les envoyait. Le concierge était généralement créatif, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire payer aux élèves le fait qu'ils avaient eu plus de chance que lui en naissant avec des pouvoirs magiques.

OoOoOoO

Bien sûr, sa petite mise au point eut l'effet escompté. D'un autre côté, s'il n'était même plus capable d'intimider des premières années, il pouvait tout aussi bien changer de métier.

Mata et Cornwell se tinrent donc à carreau, non seulement dans son cours, mais également dans les autres s'il en croyait Minerva qui, le lendemain après-midi, lui avait lancé au détour d'un couloir : « je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avez dit, Severus, mais je vous tire mon chapeau. Notez que je ne doutais absolument pas de vos capacités en la matière, mais je tenais tout de même à vous informer que le changement est radical ». Ce à quoi il avait répondu, pince-sans-rire : « le charisme, Minerva. Mais peut-être les lions ignorent-ils ce mot ? » Bien sûr, Minerva ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre tant ses piques envers les gryffondors étaient devenues chose fréquente. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tiquer à chaque fois, et rien que pour ça, c'était plus fort que lui, il continuait.

Toujours est-il que le professeur McGonagall avait dit vrai, le changement était radical. Durant son cours, il était évident que Mata faisait tout pour lui plaire, cherchant à participer mais sans toutefois se mettre trop en avant. C'était notoire, car le jeune garçon ne participait jamais auparavant, et Severus supposait que ceci visait à se faire oublier. Et à raison, puisque depuis qu'il participait, le maître des potions percevait clairement des moqueries du côté des autres garçons, qui suivaient presque chacune des interventions du petit brésilien. Mais ce dernier restait de glace, comme toujours, comme s'il était atteint de surdité. Cornwell, quant à elle, tentait clairement de calquer son comportement sur celui de son camarade, ce qui s'avérait presque drôle à observer.

Un autre changement s'était opéré : Vasco Mata avait repris l'habitude d'user de prétextes totalement fallacieux pour venir discuter avec Severus dans son bureau. Et le professeur bouillonnait, même s'il ne savait pas bien si c'était d'agacement ou d'autre chose.

Un soir, il s'en ouvrit presque malgré lui à ses collègues de sortilèges et de métamorphose. Il était arrivé dans la salle des professeurs d'une humeur massacrante à tous points de vue. Et lorsque Minerva lui avait demandé qui le mettait dans cet état, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait répondu : « les élèves, qui d'autre ? »

A force de questions de la part de Flitwick et McGonagall, auxquelles il avait d'abord tenté de répondre par des grommellements plus ou moins audibles, il avait cependant fini par expliquer que le petit Mata était venu dans son bureau ce soir, pour la centième fois au moins en dix jours (et point d'exagération ici, s'il vous plaît, non non non). « Il ne le faisait plus, pourtant », précisa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez cet enfant ? »

Minerva et Filius s'étaient regardé avec un air de commisération qui l'avait fait grogner. « Quoi ? »

« Ca me paraît tout à fait logique », se dévoua Flitwick. « Cet enfant tient à vous. Or, depuis que vous l'avez réprimandé, il craint de vous avoir déçu. Vous établissez clairement le lien entre vos remontrances pour son comportement avec la petite Cornwell, et la reprise de ses visites. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin ». Minerva en rajouta une couche supplémentaire : « votre opinion à son sujet a énormément d'importance pour lui. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, lorsque je les ai averti, Cornwell et lui, que je vous préviendrai de leurs comportements perturbateurs. Il craint votre jugement, c'est évident ».

Ah, oui. Très bien. Et que devait-il faire de ça, maintenant ? Que c'était beau, la psychologie d'un enfant !

Flitwick lut probablement la question dans son regard car il répondit : « dites-lui qu'en dépit de ses bêtises d'enfant, cela ne change rien à l'opinion positive que vous avez de sa personne ».

A l'entente de ces mots, Severus se rebiffa. « Qui pensez-vous que je sois, Filius ? Une mère de famille émotive ? »

« Et bien », s'impatienta l'autre pendant que Minerva se marrait franchement tant elle avait vu venir cette réaction si prévisible, « dites-le lui autrement, alors, mais faites-le lui comprendre ! Et puis, il n'y a pas que les mères de famille qui peuvent distiller des paroles rassurantes, je vous signale ».

Probablement, oui… Il n'empêche qu'il en avait de bonnes, lui. Severus se résolut à renvoyer le gamin à sa place de gamin, la prochaine fois. A savoir la salle commune, et non son bureau tant qu'il n'y était pas convoqué. Et il lui ferait comprendre, avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait, qu'un serpentard ne devrait pas montrer aussi clairement ses faiblesses. Il s'inquiétait de l'opinion de son directeur de maison ? Et bien, qu'il agisse de sorte à ce que cette opinion soit positive, au lieu de se planter là à attendre une approbation qui ne viendrait pas sans une très bonne raison !

Il avait essayé de s'en tenir à ce plan. Vraiment. Mais… Non, il n'y parvint pas. Et en constatant ce fait, il se représenta presque instantanément le regard bleu du directeur sur lui, avec son sourire affable en prime. Et il entendit sa voix, aussi. « Une très bonne chose que vous vous soyez attaché, mon garçon ».

Oui, oui. Une très bonne chose, bien sûr. Une fois ceci dit, que faisait-on ? Severus n'était pas homme à se perdre en paroles pleines de bons sentiments. Ni même à s'attarder sur ses sentiments tout court, d'ailleurs. Aussi fallait-il trouver une solution. Et la seule qu'il trouva fut de se servir du bulletin de notes du gamin comme prétexte.

Ainsi, lorsque Vasco vint le voir fin juin, avec soi-disant une question concernant son examen de potions alors qu'il avait obtenu un 'optimal, Severus lui dit : « j'ai vu vos notes, Monsieur Mata. Elles sont très bonnes, je vous félicite ».

Et il espéra que cette phrase sécuriserait suffisamment le mioche pour qu'à la rentrée, il lui lâche les basques. Et plus de deux mois d'affilée, cette fois, de préférence, histoire qu'il n'ait plus à se torturer avec des implications affectives absolument ingérables.

Sauf que, juste avant de quitter son bureau pour la dernière fois de l'année, le petit brésilien lui annonça avec un grand sourire : « l'an prochain, mon petit frère entre à Poudlard. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera à serpentard aussi, on se ressemble énormément lui et moi ! »

Après quoi il s'en fut, laissant Severus la tête dans les mains. Oh, non, Merlin tout puissant, épargnez-moi le petit frère, et toute la ribambelle qui suivra encore derrière, de l'aveu même du môme !

* * *

><p>1) Pour ceux qui auraient la flemme de chercher, une tipule est, je cite, « un insecte de grande taille du Sous-Ordre des Nématocères, à pattes grêles, dont les larves sont des parasites des plantes ». Voilààààààà !<p>

Je suis contente d'avoir repris la plume (ou plutôt le clavier) sur ce petit Vasco. En revanche, toujours très intéressée par vos avis, quels qu'ils soient, car j'ai du mal à prendre du recul quant à la qualité du texte. Idem si vous avez vu des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, et bon courage aux autres !


	5. Une journée un peu spéciale

Cet OS a été écrit avec un petit jour de retard, pour la journée mondiale des enseignants qui a lieu le 5 octobre, dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris).

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi, à JKR.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ce lundi 5 octobre 1992 avait tout pour être un lundi parfaitement ordinaire au château de Poudlard. Il pleuviotait dehors, mais rien de surprenant à cela, on était en Ecosse après tout. A l'intérieur, les portraits des tableaux somnolaient, les élèves traînaient des pieds en regrettant la fin de leur week-end, et les professeurs s'apprêtaient, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, à entamer une nouvelle semaine durant laquelle ils tenteraient de faire entrer quelques notions de sorcellerie dans les petites têtes blondes qui peuplaient leurs salles de classe.<p>

« Têtes blondes ? Têtes vides et creuses, oui », grogna Severus Rogue lorsqu'il entendit sa collègue Chourave employer cette expression presque poétique.

« C'est une expression moldue », précisa obligeamment la professeur de botanique, sans toutefois espérer que ça n'attendrisse davantage le maître des potions (c'était juste histoire de converser, elle se sentait d'humeur joviale et sociable ce matin, encore plus que d'habitude).

« En parlant de moldus, j'ai quelque chose à partager avec vous, chers amis ! » Lança soudain une voix que tous reconnurent sans avoir besoin de se tourner vers leur interlocuteur.

Albus Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs, affublé d'une robe violette parsemée d'étoiles brillantes. Il souriait à pleines dents derrière sa longue barbe, comme s'il était porteur de la meilleure nouvelle qui soit pour ses employés.

« Quoi donc, Albus ? » Demanda Minerva, sans même feindre l'intérêt. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à une nouvelle lubie qui, contrairement à son mentor, ne la réjouirait nullement, elle…

Mais le directeur ne se départait pas de son sourire. Il attendit que tous le regardent, ce qui ne tarda guère à arriver : une nouvelle lubie, c'était probable, mais une fois annoncée, la curiosité des enseignants faisait son office, presque malgré eux.

« Figurez-vous qu'aujourd'hui », révéla-t-il enfin, « c'est la journée des enseignants ! »

Le silence le plus total lui répondit. Un silence perplexe…

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas homme à se laisser démonter pour si peu, lorsque quelque chose le réjouissait. Ainsi, le silence s'éternisait, et Dumbledore souriait toujours.

« La… Journée des enseignants ? » Répéta Sinistra au bout de quelques instants, dans l'espoir sans nul doute d'obtenir quelques précisions.

« Tout à fait, ma chère Aurora ! Comme quoi, même à mon âge, on apprend encore des choses. J'ai découvert, grâce à un vieil ami qui m'envoie régulièrement un journal moldu pour me divertir, que nos voisins dépourvus de magie dédient régulièrement un jour de l'année à des causes qui leur tiennent à cœur. Contre diverses maladies, pour la famille, contre la pauvreté… Et aujourd'hui, ils rendent hommage aux enseignants ! Aviez-vous connaissance de cette tradition, Charity ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la professeur d'étude des moldus, qui rougit instantanément d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle bafouilla une vague réponse, mais fut sauver par des interrogations plus pressantes que ses collègues désiraient adresser au directeur.

« Et à quoi cela sert-il, concrètement ? » Plusieurs voix avaient posé la question simultanément. D'autres en revanche ne se prononçaient pas, restant dubitatifs ou écoutant les débats en réservant leur jugement.

« Pourquoi vous faut-il toujours du concret ? Cela sert à se souvenir, à penser à certaines personnes, à leur mérite ou à ce qu'elles subissent. Cela sert à ne pas être centré uniquement sur soi, et à être conscient de ce qu'il se passe dans son environnement ! »

La façon dont Albus pouvait défendre avec fougue des choses qui semblaient totalement insignifiantes au commun des mortels ne cessait jamais de surprendre.

« Ainsi, aujourd'hui, le monde entier pense à nous et à ce que nous souffrons avec les élèves, c'est cela ? » Reformula Septima Vector, professeur d'arithmancie, non sans ironie.

« Non, le monde entier pense à vous et à ce que vous transmettez aux enfants, en terme de connaissances mais également en terme de valeurs pour leur future vie d'adulte ».

« Rien que ça ! » Rigola Brûlopot. « Enfin, à défaut de fonder autant d'espérances que vous dans cette banale journée, c'est au moins agréable de vous entendre parler de nos fonctions avec autant d'estime ».

Vector quant à elle ne se laissa guère attendrir par ces beaux discours. En bonne professeur d'arithmancie, elle restait pragmatique. « Comment peut-on instaurer une journée des enseignants un lundi ? Ce devrait être un jour non travaillé ! »

Sa remarque amena bon nombre d'exclamations d'assentiment. C'était bien vrai, ça.

« Et bien, je ne peux évidemment vous offrir cette journée et laisser les élèves livrés à eux-mêmes », répondit Dumbledore. « En revanche, j'ai contacté Mme Rosmerta pour une petite commande, aussi ai-je le plaisir de vous inviter ce soir à partager un moment ensemble autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille ou de bièraubeurre ».

« Ah, en voilà enfin une bonne idée ! » Réagit instantanément Mme Bibine, tellement spontanément qu'elle déclencha l'hilarité d'un certain nombre de ses collègues.

Et sur ce, tous commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires et quittèrent l'un après l'autre la salle des professeurs, en direction de leur premier cours de la journée.

OoOoO

Pour McGonagall, la journée fut terriblement frustrante. Des jumeaux Weasley en grande forme, et bien sûr, impossible à canaliser. Un Olivier Dubois surpris à préparer les entraînements qu'il ferait subir à son équipe, plutôt que d'écouter son cours. Des filles de quatrième année punies pour ne pas s'être réveillées et avoir manqué les cours de la matinée, ayant une fois de plus privilégié leurs nuits de bavardage par rapport à leur assiduité scolaire. Des garçons de septième année appréhendés en train de se battre comme des sauvages, montrant ainsi le meilleur exemple qui soit aux plus jeunes. Par Merlin, ses gryffondors ne changeraient-ils donc jamais ?

Pour Sinistra, la journée fut d'un ennui mortel. Ses journées de cours étaient allégées, puisque presque chaque soir, il lui fallait donner des cours pratiques à la nuit tombée. Ce rythme lui convenait plutôt d'habitude, mais cela l'obligeait à louper systématiquement toutes les festivités qui avaient lieu en semaine. Alors, depuis que Dumbledore avait annoncé la petite sauterie de ce soir, donnant ainsi une perspective réjouissante pour le reste de l'équipe enseignante, la professeur d'astronomie avait quant à elle perdu le peu de motivation avec laquelle elle s'était levée ce matin.

Pour Vector, la journée fut bien énervante. Entre les cinquièmes année qui avaient fomenté une petite rébellion et décidé tous ensemble de ne pas rendre leurs devoirs, les sixièmes année qui n'avaient mis aucune bonne volonté pour comprendre la leçon du jour, et les troisièmes année qui semblaient totalement surexcités… Que se passait-il, aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce l'arrivée de l'automne qui les rendait si insupportables ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas aussi pénibles, en général !

Pour Rogue, la journée fut… Comme d'habitude. Il retira quelques dizaines de points au trio Potter-Weasley-Granger, et eut même une pensée pour son directeur lorsqu'il décida que, en l'honneur de cette journée des enseignants, il profiterait encore davantage de sa position. Il terrifia un certain nombre d'élèves voire un nombre certain, et il favorisa honteusement ses serpentards devant tout le monde, sans toutefois jamais cesser de les surveiller étroitement dans l'ombre.

Pour Brûlopot, la journée fut… Trop longue. Elle commença mal, puisque, malgré sa connaissance des espèces qu'il faisait étudier à ses élèves, il se laissa malgré tout prendre par une horde de strangulots vivant dans le lac, qui tentèrent de l'étrangler avec leurs longs doigts de meurtriers. Il avait eu un mal fou à s'en dépêtrer, sous les rires moqueurs de l'assistance, bien entendu. Pas un seul n'avait bougé pour l'aider, et tous riaient encore sous cap à la fin du cours. Or, si Brûlopot détestait une chose, c'était bien qu'on se moque de lui. En outre, lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, il mettait généralement plusieurs heures à s'en remettre, alors lorsque dès la première heure les choses tournaient si mal… Tout bien réfléchi, ça aurait probablement été plus humiliant encore si les élèves l'avaient aidé.

Pour Trelawney, la journée fut emplie de boules de cristal, de feuilles de thé, et de prédictions liées aux rêves, à la position de la lune et la configuration des étoiles. Journée des enseignants ? Quelle bonne blague. Elle n'était pas une enseignante, non. Elle était bien plus que cela. A quand une journée du troisième œil ? Il serait juste d'y rendre hommage, ce don était si rare, si précieux, et si mal considéré ! Elle ne cherchait qu'à rendre service, après tout, en avertissant les quidams de ce qui leur arriverait, et elle n'avait que le mépris pour seul remerciement. Non, définitivement, elle ne répondrait pas à l'invitation de Dumbledore ce soir.

Pour Babbling, la journée fut beaucoup trop stressante. Tout d'abord, elle était censée passer une bonne partie de la première heure à corriger le dernier devoir donné aux septièmes année, or elle avait oublié d'emporter leurs copies. A croire qu'elle se baladait sans sa tête en ce moment, car lors du cours suivant, elle s'aperçut que la semaine précédente, elle n'avait pas précisé aux élèves d'apporter leur dictionnaire de runes, or celui-ci était absolument indispensable pour la leçon du jour. Ensuite, dans l'après-midi, elle reçut un courrier d'un parent, qui se plaignait et remettait ouvertement en cause ses méthodes, car comment son petit chérubin de troisième année, si doué dans toutes les autres matières, pouvait-il n'avoir que des mauvaises notes avec elle ?

Pour Flitwick, la journée fut abominable. Il avait attrapé froid, toussait sans discontinuer et n'arrivait presque plus à parler. Or, ces satanés élèves n'avaient décidément aucune pitié pour un professeur mal en point et Filius avait passé son temps à crier. A essayer de crier, en tout cas. Rectification : ce n'est pas que les élèves n'avaient aucune pitié pour un enseignant malade, c'est qu'ils devenaient encore plus chahuteurs lorsqu'ils trouvaient une brèche dans laquelle s'engouffrer. Mais c'était de leur âge, n'est-ce pas ? Ca irait mieux demain, certainement…

Pour Chourave, la journée fut franchement mitigée. Elle s'était levée de bonne humeur, mais ça n'avait duré que jusqu'à midi, environ. Ensuite, ses poufsouffles de première année étaient venus la voir en délégation pour réclamer justice, face à ce qu'ils considéraient comme du harcèlement de la part du Professeur Rogue. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé entre eux, et avaient visiblement fini par se monter la tête mutuellement, en dépit des conseils de leurs camarades des années supérieures qui leur affirmaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas y faire attention et sérer les dents. Pomona avait été bien en peine pour les rassurer et leur expliquer que non, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre les méthodes d'un collègue qui était par ailleurs l'un des meilleurs professionnels dans sa matière. Les petits s'étaient insurgés et étaient ressortis de son bureau, déçus quant à la confiance qu'ils avaient placé dans leur directrice de maison.

Pour Burbage, la journée fut un peu triste. Les élèves qu'elle avait eu ne s'étaient montrés que très peu enthousiastes face aux méthodes moldues qu'elle voulait leur faire découvrir. Elle avait notamment entamé le chapitre de l'électricité avec ses quatrièmes année, mais bon nombre d'entre eux avaient passé toute l'heure à soupirer en disant qu'ils n'y comprenaient rien, que c'était trop tordu… Or, l'électricité était indispensable pour aborder presque toutes les thématiques de cette année. Il lui faudrait donc retravailler sérieusement tout ça pour trouver un moyen de les y intéresser.

Pour Binns, la journée fut, ô surprise, parfaitement monocorde. D'ailleurs, quel jour étions-nous, au fait ?

En réalité, il n'y eut guère que Bibine pour rire un peu en ce lundi. Enseigner le vol à des premières année était toujours un grand moment.

OoOoO

En résumé, ça avait été leur fête, aujourd'hui, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Tout compte fait, les moldus avaient été bien inspirés d'instaurer une journée pour leur rendre hommage !

Ainsi, ce soir, ce fut bon nombre de soupirs de soulagement qui se firent entendre lorsque, les cours terminés, on se rejoignit dans la salle des professeurs et l'on prit place autour de la grande table, déjà couverte de boissons et de quelques mets appétissants à grignoter. Pour l'occasion, l'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard avait été invité. Deux elfes avaient insisté pour rester faire le service, aussi n'y avait-il plus qu'à s'asseoir et se détendre…

Les conversations allaient bon train. A propos de cette journée, qui aurait dû être rebaptisée « journée des déboires de l'enseignement » ; de Poppy Pomfresh, qui demandait à Dumbledore si une journée des infirmières existait, parce que les professeurs n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir dans une école remplie de casse-cous et de petits plaisantins ; d'Irma Pince qui, dans ce cas, voulait elle aussi une journée des bibliothécaires, pour être quotidiennement confrontée à des adolescents qui ne respectent rien ; de Rusard, qui aurait probablement adoré le concept d'une journée des concierges, mais qui n'était pas là pour le dire puisqu'il avait refusé de venir, arguant que si tout le monde faisait la fête, qui est-ce qui allait maintenir la discipline dans ce château ?

Hagrid, quant à lui, ne réclamait rien du tout. Un verre aussi grand qu'un seau à la main, il avait les yeux brillants et semblait simplement heureux d'être là, honoré par l'invitation du directeur.

Ce moment convivial se poursuivit ainsi dans une joyeuse agitation, au milieu de discussions multiples qui partaient dans tous les sens entre les uns et les autres. On n'était que lundi soir, mais déjà on ressentait le besoin de souffler, de ne pas penser à ce qui nous attendait encore avant le prochain week-end.

C'est alors qu'un professeur que plus personne n'attendait, que tous avaient oublié avec bonheur pour être honnête, fit son entrée. Gilderoy Lockhart salua l'assistance d'une voix forte et pédante, comme si sa présence avait manqué à la fête avant cet instant.

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard, je devais répondre de toute urgence à certaines de mes fans qui s'inquiètent pour moi depuis que je suis professeur. Alors, il paraît qu'une petite célébration est organisée aujourd'hui ? Justement, je me suis déjà à plusieurs reprises fait la réflexion que ce genre d'événements manquait cruellement à Poudlard. En ce qui me concerne, quels que soient les pays dans lesquels je me suis rendu, les habitants des villages ont toujours organisé régulièrement des rassemblements en mon honneur. Il faut dire que sans moi, qui sait ce que ces pauvres gens seraient devenus ? Je les ai après tout débarrassé de bon nombre de dangers. Oh, et je ne vous parle même pas de Sorcière Hebdo, qui n'a pas son pareil pour les événements festifs. En étant cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur, j'ai eu tout le temps d'en juger puisque j'étais au centre des réjouissances ! »

Tout au long de son monologue, les membres du personnel de Poudlard s'étaient tournés les uns après les autres vers lui et le regardaient d'un air totalement ahuri. Ils avaient beau côtoyer Lockhart depuis un bon mois maintenant, il leur semblait pourtant encore, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, que sa prétention atteignait des sommets jusqu'alors inexplorés.

Minerva McGonagall, qui n'avait même pas attendu une semaine avant de lui témoigner son hostilité, lui répondit tout naturellement : « aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour des critères de beauté superficiels que nous sommes réunis, Gilderoy, mais pour célébrer notre travail auprès des élèves. Un travail qui suppose d'être tourné vers eux, et non vers soi. Par conséquent, je ne suis pas sûre que vous y ayez votre place, voyez-vous ».

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes, quel que soit leur caractère respectif, ricanèrent ou pouffèrent bien peu charitablement. Dumbledore quant à lui tenta d'afficher sa désapprobation, comme il le faisait par réflexe lorsque l'un de ses professeurs était décrié. Mais il échoua, car il savait que son adjointe disait vrai sur le fond, même s'il n'en appréciait pas la forme.

Evidemment, Lockhart sourit, comme toujours. Impossible donc de savoir s'il avait compris la pique mais tentait de garder la face, ou si au contraire il avait cru à une petite blague, destinée à un collègue que tous ne pouvaient qu'apprécier, bien sûr.

Finalement, ce n'était pas les élèves qui causaient le plus de cauchemars aux professeurs. Non, certains collègues généraient bien plus de frustration et de désespoir, avec en plus cette impression désagréable que eux, contrairement à des adolescents, ne pouvaient être changés. Et ces derniers temps, lorsque le dit collègue enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal, la migraine était quasiment assurée.

Alors, une journée des enseignants, d'accord. Mais encore faudrait-il préciser un minimum de quels enseignants on parlait, parce qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger les dragons avec les veracrasses. Car être mis dans le même panier que Lockhart avait de quoi déprimer même les plus endurcis.

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà. Cet OS n'est pas ce que j'aie fait de mieux, mais je voulais clôturer ce recueil et la journée des enseignants me semblait être un bon prétexte pour le faire. N'hésitez pas à me donner sincèrement votre avis, et je vous dis à bientôt !<p> 


End file.
